Virginal Bella
by Gooseonline
Summary: When a kiss is more than a kiss... all twilight stuff belongs to SM
1. Chapter 1

I was starting grade ten at St Mark's school for boys. I walked in to my English classroom and sat down at my desk.

"Good morning class" Sister Foalen said.

"Good morning Sister Foalen" the class said at once just as we did every morning.

"Ok class this year we will be writing to a student from St Mary's the writing task will last the whole year and while you are waiting for a reply we will be studying the book titled 'The Gift Of Life' by Heather Walter." Sister Foalen said.

Sister Foalen handed out sheets of paper so that we could write our first introduction letters.

Hello my name is Edward Cullen I hope this letter finds you well.

I am 16 years old and I have been living in Idaho Springs, Colorado all my life. I love the snow and I enjoy skiing, do you like snow and / or skiing?

I have two brothers who are the same age as me. We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle at the same time. Emmett is the oldest by seven months and Jasper is older by four mouths. We have a pet husky named Rover.

My favourites-

Food: Homemade is mum's apple pie and takeaway I love a Big Mac's with beetroot.

Colour: A nice chocolate brown.

Movie: Slap Shot 1

Yours faithfully with Christ,

Edward Cullen

I wrote my letter and quickly folded it up and placed it in to the envelope, sealing it before passing it forward when Sister Foalen asked us to.

A/N

this was written while i was in hospital with my son...(21-11-13)

thank you my beta and PRs


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later when we got a letter back I quickly opened mine and read it.

Hello Edward, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I am well thank you for asking.

I am 16 years old I live in Central City which is 20 minutes away from Idaho Springs. (I looked it up on google maps) I have lived here since I was 10, before I was living in Delaware but then something happened which I might tell you about later when we know each other better. So we then moved to Colorado.

I love the snow, I have no opinion on skiing as I have never done it... maybe you could teach me in the future.

I have two sisters who like you are the same age as us. We were adopted by Charlie and Renee as we were all left on the the steps of the church when we were six months old. We are fraternal triplets my sister Alice and myself are a lot more alike than our sister Rosalie who looks nothing like us. We don't have any pets but we would love to have one.

My favourites-

Food: Homemade would be my own chocolate chip cookies that I drizzle milk chocolate over the top of them. Takeaway would have to be a double cheeseburger from McDonalds.

Colour: Green sapphire.

Movie: It's a tie between Twilight and The Notebook.

If I was to walk in your house on a Thursday afternoon what would I find you doing? Me: You would find myself sitting in the window box reading 'The Gift Of Life' by Heather Walter as it is the book we are studying now.

Yours faithfully with Christ,

Bella Swan


	3. Chapter 3

I read her letter a few time to make sure I had read everything and then I raised my hand in the air.

"Yes Mr. Cullen how can I help you?" Sister Foalen questioned.

"Sister I would like to reply to my pen friend, please may I have a few pieces of paper to respond to her?" I requested.

"Would anyone else like some paper to write back to their pen pals?" Sister Foalen asked and my brothers placed their hands in the air as well as a few other boys.

"Ok I will give you 30 minutes before you have to stop and have to start to work on our books" Sister Foalen said. So I got straight to work writing to Bella.

Hello Bella, I was so happy to receive a letter from you, it made my day. Thank you.

I would be delighted to teach you how to ski.

As to what I would be doing if you walked in to my house on a Thursday you wouldn't find me at home. I would be down at the local park throwing a football around with my brothers.

I am also studying 'The Gift Of Life' i'm finding it difficult. But I will ask my brothers to help, Jasper is very good with books.

I want to tell you more about my brothers so I will. Emmett is the best big brother, you could ever have, he is always there when you need him he gives the biggest warmest bear hugs. Jasper is interesting he has the personality that can affect a whole room, he is able to bring the whole room to its feet or to tears with just his attitude. Both of them always look out for me and those in trouble.

If you are comfortable please tell me about your sisters.

Yours faithfully with Christ,

Edward Cullen

Just as I finished Sister Foalen called the class to order and we started to work on the book. I hope Jasper will be able to help me.

**A/N**

**would you like another chapter if so please review... i will be posting it sooner if i get reviews but it will be posted later if not (12/25/13)**


	4. Chapter 4

Another week went by and I was so excited when Sister Foalen handed me my letter, I quickly ripped it open and read...

Hello Edward,

Your brothers sound so nice and caring. I hope to meet them one day.

You asked about my sisters so here goes..

My biggest sister is Rosalie and she is tall with long blonde hair, she likes to work on cars and all things automotive. My other is sister is Alice and she is the middle child. Alice is a short girl who has spiky black hair, she loves shopping and all things fashion. They are the best sisters.

I hope your brother was able to help you with your school work.

Yours faithfully with Christ,

Bella Swan

I finished the letter with a smile on my face I could see myself loving this girl. The school day finished and I was walking home with my brothers.

"Who are you both writing to?" I asked them curiously.

"I'm writing to Rosalie Swan" Emmett said.

"Me, I am corresponding with a girl called Alice Swan" Jasper said.

"Dude sisters!" Emmett said giving Jasper a fist bump which he accepted.

"How old is Rosalie?" Jasper questioned.

"16, what about Alice?" Emmett enquired

"16 as well" he informed Emmett.

"So you're saying we are talking to twins?" Emmett asked clapping jasper on his back.

"No triplets" I spoke up which made them both stop walking and look at me.

"What do you mean Edward?" Jasper said.

"Yeah Jazz, what do you mean Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Well I am talking to a girl called Bella, Isabella Swan and she is sisters with Alice and Rosalie." I told them. Which garnered fist bumps all around.

"This is wicked as" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes it is" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a year later and I was still talking to Bella through letters as were my brothers who were talking to my Bella's sisters.

It was a week before the big interschool dance when I wrote my latest letter.

Hello my beautiful Bella,

I would like to ask if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to the Snowfall dance.

If it's yes (fingers and toes crossed) then I can't wait to meet you for the first time.

I will be going either way as I will be hoping to meet you and your sisters as well as supporting my brothers. We will all be in black suits with myself wearing a dark blue tie, Emmett will be wearing a red and Jasper a green one.

I can't wait to meet you Isabella.

Yours faithfully with Christ,

Edward Cullen

I got a response back three days later

Hello Edward

I would be delighted to accompany you to the dance. I am so excited to meet you.

As soon as Alice and Rosalie got their letters we all went out to buy our dresses we got them to match your ties. Our dresses are all the same type they have long skirts that reach our ankles and dad has even allowed us to wear high heels. My shoes are silver I have been practicing at walking in them so that I don't trip at the dance.

I can't wait to meet you either.

Yours faithfully with Christ,

Bella Swan


	6. Chapter 6

When it was time for food the tables were sent up in numerical order but as St Mark's taught us we served the girls first then went back for our own plates.

"Edward, Bella looks so gorgeous" Jasper said clapping me on the back.

"We need to get them on the sloops soon, Rosalie was begging me to teach her how to ski." Emmett told us.

"Thanks Jasper all the girls are stunning. Yeah lets do it first decent snowfall because Bella has asked me to teach her. Jasper does Alice want to learn how to ski?" I asked him.

"I don't know I can ask when we get back to the table." Jasper started and with that we all went our separate ways to collect our food. I sat down besides Bella and started to eat my food.

Once we all finished our main course, our plates were picked up. Ben took Angela to the dance floor so we had the table to ourselves.

"Alice would you like to learn how to ski if you don't already know?" Jasper asked.

"I would love that, thank you Jasper" Alice said.

"Girls what is the chance that your dad would allow you to come with us on a trip to the snow?" I asked relaxing in to my chair placing my arm along the back of Bella's.

"The trip would be chaperoned mum and dad would be come with us we would be in two rooms with an adult in each room" Jasper explained more.

"What do you think Bella do you think dad would let us?" Alice asked.

"I think he would if he was able to speak to Carlisle and Esme." Bella said sounding happy as she rested her head on my arm. I started to rub my thumb on the side of her shoulder. I don't know what made me start it just felt right.

It was time for dessert, when our table was called. We went to get the girls their sweets after placing the plates in front of them we went to get our own. After the dance was over we were waiting outside for Charlie to pick the girls up to take them home. I noticed Bella shiver so I quickly shed my jacket and placed it over her shoulders, she looked up at me.

"Thank you Edward" she told me standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss on my cheek as she would not kiss me on my mouth as we were told bad things would happen if you did kiss before marriage.

"You are welcome" I said to her and a car pulled up to the curb beside us and a gentleman got out and opened the back door for the girls to get in. They all started to hand back our jackets at the same time, Emmett and Jasper had given theirs as I had, but we waved them off wanting them to stay warm.


	7. Chapter 7

When it was time for food the tables were sent up in numerical order but as St Mark's taught us we served the girls first then went back for our own plates.

"Edward, Bella looks so gorgeous" Jasper said clapping me on the back.

"We need to get them on the sloops soon, Rosalie was begging me to teach her how to ski." Emmett told us.

"Thanks Jasper all the girls are stunning. Yeah lets do it first decent snowfall because Bella has asked me to teach her. Jasper does Alice want to learn how to ski?" I asked him.

"I don't know I can ask when we get back to the table." Jasper started and with that we all went our separate ways to collect our food. I sat down besides Bella and started to eat my food.

Once we all finished our main course, our plates were picked up. Ben took Angela to the dance floor so we had the table to ourselves.

"Alice would you like to learn how to ski if you don't already know?" Jasper asked.

"I would love that, thank you Jasper" Alice said.

"Girls what is the chance that your dad would allow you to come with us on a trip to the snow?" I asked relaxing in to my chair placing my arm along the back of Bella's.

"The trip would be chaperoned mum and dad would be come with us we would be in two rooms with an adult in each room" Jasper explained more.

"What do you think Bella do you think dad would let us?" Alice asked.

"I think he would if he was able to speak to Carlisle and Esme." Bella said sounding happy as she rested her head on my arm. I started to rub my thumb on the side of her shoulder. I don't know what made me start it just felt right.

It was time for dessert, when our table was called. We went to get the girls their sweets after placing the plates in front of them we went to get our own. After the dance was over we were waiting outside for Charlie to pick the girls up to take them home. I noticed Bella shiver so I quickly shed my jacket and placed it over her shoulders, she looked up at me.

"Thank you Edward" she told me standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss on my cheek as she would not kiss me on my mouth as we were told bad things would happen if you did kiss before marriage.

"You are welcome" I said to her and a car pulled up to the curb beside us and a gentleman got out and opened the back door for the girls to get in. They all started to hand back our jackets at the same time, Emmett and Jasper had given theirs as I had, but we waved them off wanting them to stay warm.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first decent snow of the season and mum had rung Mr. Swan and he had allowed us to take the girls skiing. We arrived at our house after we placed our bags in the rooms and we took the girls to the ski shop so that we could get them skis, ski boots and the clothes that were needed.

Before we walked in to the store dad pulled us aside.

"Girls don't worry about the prices as we own 80% of this store. Just get what you like, the boys will help you fit your boots as they have worked here on and off for the last few seasons." dad explained.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" they all said at the same time. I held the door open for everyone. Once inside I took Bella to the skis while Jasper took Alice to the boot area while Emmett showed Rosalie the clothes.

"Come stand here Bella" I requested of her and when she was standing where I directed her to, I pulled out ski after ski to measure them to make sure they would hit just under her chin as skis that height would be best for novice skiers. Once I got the size correct I pulled out three for her to choose from. Black with yellow flowers, a green and red stripes and the last had a black base with three different shade of blue in a swirl pattern.

"The blue and black please" she asked shyly. I looked around to see what my brothers were up to. Emmett was finished and waiting but Jasper was still fitting Alice's shoes. So I took Bella to find some waterproof clothes.

"What size are you?" I asked her.

"I'm size six" she told me. So I showed her where the size sixes hung and waited for her to choose the color she wanted.

Once we had pants and a jumper so that if she fell she would stay dry because all new skiers will fall at least once.

I saw that Jasper had finished getting Alice her boots so I walked with Bella so we could get her the boots that she needed to get.

After all the shopping we looked over our collection Bella was in blue, Alice in green and Rosalie in red. Just like their dress the night we first meet in person.


	9. Chapter 9

We went home to rest and read the bible in front of the the roaring fire. The girls had to read the bible for 30 minutes each day. So we each commandeered a couch for each couple and we pulled out our bibles out and I pulled Bella's head onto my lap so that she was stretched out on the couch. As we were all reading I would rake my fingers through Bella's hair releasing the sweet ambrosial smell of strawberries.

We stayed like this each couple in their own world, not caring what was going on around them. I looked up when I heard a throat clearing, dad was standing in the doorway with his arm wrapped around mum's waist, they were both looking over at us with a contented smile on their faces.

"Kids, dinner is ready" mum told us then turned to head back into the kitchen. We all glanced at each other and placed our bookmarks in and headed in to the dining room we sat down and waited for dad to say the prayer.

"God our Father, Lord and Saviour, thank you for your love and favor, bless this food and drink, we pray and all who shares with us today. All praise to You, Lord Jesus, lover of children: bless our family, and help us to lead our children to You. Give us light and strength, and courage when our task is difficult. Let Your Spirit fill us with love and peace, so that we may help our children to love You. Amen." dad said and we all repeated amen and then started on the meal mum cooked for us.

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" mum asked.

"I think we are going to take the girls to the slopes to the learning area first and then after lunch to the beginner trails." Jasper said and both Emmett and I nodded in agreement.

My brothers and I quickly cleaned the table, mum followed us into the kitchen to start getting dessert organised to take to the table. Emmett placed the scraps in the bin before handing me the plate for me to place in the dishwasher while jasper packed up the leftovers and placed them in the fridge, five minutes later we were all seated at the table to enjoy the homemade apple pie with custard.

After dinner we went back to the couches and sat in the same positions as we were before dinner. I was reading while stroking Bella's hair when I noticed her breathing slowing down and getting softer. Looking down I saw that she had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I put my bible down and gently picked her up.

"Mum where is her bed?" I asked quietly trying not to disturb the angel in my arms.

"Follow me Edward" mum said leading me to the bedrooms on the second floor as my brothers and myself had our rooms on the third floor. I tucked Bella in to her bed and placed a soft chaste kiss on her forehead, I walked out her door closing it softly.

As I walked in to my room, after striping I cralwed in to bed and fell into a restless sleep I had dreams of children that were the perfect mix of Bella and myself as well as dreams of Bella strapped to a table the straps were going across her shoulders, belly, her hips and she was crying there were tears running down her face and she looked so terrified. I woke up gasping for breath, I just need to see her to make sure she was safe.

I walked down the stairs and into mum.

"Where are you going Edward, might I ask?" mum questioned so I explained my dream, what I wanted to do, what I needed to do and finally what I promised to and not to do while in her room.

"Ok Edward I will allow it just this once and I will explain it to your dad." mum told me stepping aside so that I could by pass her and walk in to Bella's room. I softly entered the room and saw that she was agitated, tossing and turning in her sleep. It was a relief to see her peacefully sleeping well not really peacefully but she wasn't strapped to a table.

I couldn't stay away from her any longer I am so not sure of the feelings that were developing in and around my body I think I am going to have to talk to mum and dad in the morning.

I crawled on to the bed beside Bella I stayed on top of the covers there was a soft knock on the door and mum entered handing me a light blanket for me to use. I got back on to the bed and pulled the blanket over my shoulders and fell into a contented sleep that was dream free.

In the morning I woke to see Bella looking at me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you in my bed Edward, not that I mind" Bella asked.

"I had a horrifying dream that involved you and I couldn't go back to sleep without seeing if you were ok. Mum saw me before I walked in to your room I had to agree to a few rules" I explained.

"What were the rules?" Bella questioned.

"Well there was only one major rule and that was to stay on top of your covers and not to wake you." I told her.

"Thats two Edward" she said giggling.

"True Bella, are you hungry I think mum has breakfast ready or at least cooking." I informed her.

"Ok, I am hungry." Bella told me so I got up off the bed and I walked out into the hallway to see Jasper and Emmett do the same. I looked at them and shrugged my shoulders.

"What time did you move down here?" I asked them knowing that we all went to bed around eight pm.

"Ten pm" Emmett said.

"Nine pm. what about you?" Jasper asked me.

"Eleven" I said as we all walked up to our rooms to get ready for the day. Once I was dressed I walked down into the kitchen to find the girls eating waffles covered in chocolate and strawberries. I sat down in the seat next to Bella and mum gave me my plate.

"Thank you, mum?" I asked.

"Yes Edward" she questioned.

"After breakfast may I see you in your office, please" I requested.

"Sure darling" mum said ruffling my hair which made Bella giggle and me smile.

After breakie I ran up the stairs to mum's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard mum call through the door. So I entered and walked in and closed the door behind me, I sat down and looked at my hands.


	12. Chapter 12

"Talk to me Edward nothing you say will leave this room." Mum said so I looked up at her.

"Mum I am having a hard time with these new feelings that I am discovering. How did you know dad was the one for you?" I asked.

"Before I tell you about your dad and me tell me what you are feeling." Mum questioned.

" I want to make her happy, I want to make sure she is safe, she makes me feel whole, when we are apart I feel like there is a huge hole in my heart that hurts with every heartbeat, when I see her smile it's like the clouds have parted and I can see everything clearly for once" I informed her.

"Ok Edward do this for me" she said

"Ok, mum."

"Edward I want you close your eyes" I did as she asked.

" Edward I want you to think about if you were never allowed to talk to Bella in anyway..."

"NO" I yelled out.

"Shh Edward open your eyes for me please" I did as asked again,

"Ok Edward do you want it in simple terms or complex?" Mum questioned.

"Simple please" I chose.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

"Edward what you are feeling is love you are in love with Bella, both your dad and I felt exactly the same way soon after we met each other. Despite our strong feelings for each other we stayed true to god by doing nothing more than holding hands. We might have stolen a kiss on the cheek or two but we left everything else until our wedding day and night." Mum informed me.

"So now that you know all this what are you going to do now?" mum asked.

"I'm going to stay true to god until I marry Isabella" I said firmly without hesitation.

"Good Edward, I think your brothers are waiting for you to take the girls skiing" mum said standing up and walking to the door.

"Thank you mum" I told her giving her a strong hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We were standing next to the girls who were dressed in their signature colour snow gear. We were each going to teach our girls, yes they became our girls last night.

I took Bella to an area away from her sisters and stood in front of her.

"Ok Bella as we are on the top of the hill" she snorted as I said this as the hill was not much more than a big pile of snow with an extremely gentle slope but it was perfect for what it was designed for learning the wedge - pizza slice and straight runs.

"If you place your skis perpendicular to the slope you can do a few options, walk up the hill" I showed her what to do and she followed, walk down the hill which is the boring way of getting down or you can stay still this position is the start position which you get into once off the chair lift." I explained.

"Ok got it" she told me so I continued my instructions.

"To move down the hill you keep your skis pointing towards the bottom of the hill to slow down you form a wedge" I showed her by pushing the tails of my skis out but not crossing the tips. "To go faster bring the tails back to the centre." I did the action.

"Ok now we have that understood lets head straight down the hill" I said waiting for her to place her first ski in the correct direction and then the other. I did the same.


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

"Edward I'm not moving" she complained.

"Bella lean forward on your toes" she did as I asked

"Edward I'm skiing, I'm skiing!" she told me with excitement coming through her voice.

She made the perfect wedge to slowdown when we reached the bottom of the hill then we went back up the top to learn simple turns, after the lesson she snaked her way to the bottom. After a few runs so that she was confident in her skiing.

"Ok Bella now that you are happy lets go have a hot chocolate while we wait for the others they might be there already" I told her taking her hand so that I could activate her boot release. Once her skis were off I picked them up and carried them for her as well as mine. When we arrived at the lodge where I placed the skis in the ski rack.

I took hold of Bella's hand and lead her to a comfy group of chairs.

"Be back in a sec Bella" I told her then walked away to the counter.

"Two hot chocolates, please" I asked the cashier handing over my VIP card.

"That will be four dollar, cutie, I'm Sophie" she said taking the money I offered. Once I was given the tray that held our drinks I walked over to Bella who had been joined by the others, Emmett and Jasper looked over at me and then quickly jumped up to get both Rosalie and Alice a drink. I sat down beside Bella and placed her drink in front of her.


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

"Thank you Edward" she told me placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You're welcome angel" I said stealing a kiss from her cheek.

"Ummm Edward who is Sophie?" Bella asked not sounding pleased.

"She is the girl who served me. Why?" I questioned not knowing why she was asking.

"Well she wants you to call her" Bella said holding up her napkin which had the words 'Edward, call me, 867 - 473 - 2893, Sophie'.

"I dont know where she got the idea from Bella, I am so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it and I will do it" I begged her.

"One second Edward I want to see one thing before you do anything." Bella said with little feeling.

"Sure Bella anything" I told her sitting back placing my head in my hands praying that I had not lost her before I even had a chance to tell her that I was deeply, head over heels in love with her.

**A/N I would like to thank my very close friend MM who is helping me**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

I waited for what felt like days, I looked up when I was softly poked. Glancing around I saw that both Alice and Rosalie were holding up a napkin with the same name and number. I quickly cupped Bella's face and gave her a gentle kiss. I heard the others gasp so I pulled back worried that I had over stepped the mark but Bella was smiling at me.

We finished our drinks and headed to the easy slopes we were all skiing them with ease.

"Hey boys can we go up to the next level of difficulty, please" Rosalie asked as we looked at one another and couldn't see why not so we all went to find a blue trail. Emmett and Rosalie took off on the trail first, followed by Jasper and Alice, Bella and I brought up the rear of our group.

I waited for Bella to start her run and then I took off. We were half way down when I heard Bella scream and I saw her fly in to a clump of bushes and fall down hard I rapidly stopped kicking off my skis, I ran to her quickly taking of her skis and placing them in a X shape where other skiers would see the X and be able to avoid us. I fell to me knee beside her and looked at how she had landed her head was resting on a rock and was bleeding heavily, how was I going to get her down so that dad could look her over. My problem was solved a few minutes later a ski patrol on a snowmobile came to see why there was an X.

"What happened kid?" The ski patroler asked me.

"I don't know sir I heard her scream and saw her crash into the bushes. My dad is a doctor and is down in the village, I'm Edward Cullen" I told him.

"Ok lets get your skis in the rack and the girl on the skid" he started to say.

"Bella" I informed him.

"Lets get Bella on the skid and you can travel on the seat behind me" he said and he gently strapped Bella to the skid so that she wouldn't move during the ride down. I saw this and it struck me as I saw this exact scene in my dream, it made me wonder if the other part of the dream would come true as well.

"Ok boy get on we are ready to go" he called to me which snapped me out of my reminiscing I jumped on the back of the snowmobile and he drove slowly down the slope. I made sure to check on Bella often. The ski patroler pulled up to the front door of our house.


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

"DAD COME QUICK" I screamed out at the top of my lungs as that was the fastest way to get his attention.

"What's wrong son... never mind I can see. What happened?" dad asked so I gave him a recap on what had happened.

"Has she woken up at all?" he asked.

"No" I told him.

"Ok lets get her inside out of the cold" dad said so I walked to the skid and unstrapped Bella and took her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. I heard dad thanking the ski patroler then he walked inside picking up his bag finding his pen light and looking in her eyes.

"Edward sit with her while I ring the hospital to get them to send the helicopter as Bella has a severe concussion and needs to get to a hospital now. Can you ring your brothers please?" he requested of me.

I rang Emmett and Jasper saying that dad need them home now. They said they would be here as soon as possible.

"Edward is there any change?" dad asked looking over her.

"No dad" I said brushing her hair away from her peaceful face.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a week later and Bella was put into an induced coma, dad came rushing into the room.

"Edward I need you to tell me the truth did you have sex with Bella?" he asked deliberately leaving no way to misinterpret his question.

"No dad I haven't even seen her naked why?" uncertain to why he was asking me as he knew that I would be true to god until my wedding day.

"Because Bella is pregnant" that was the last thing I heard before the world went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

"Edward, Edward wake up for me please" dad said lightly tapping my face as I came to.

"It's not possible dad" I said.

"I know son while you were out I did a quick exam and she is intact so this is a miracle that she is pregnant" dad said.

"Dad who is the father of the child?" I asked.

"It's too soon to tell the earliest possible date is nine weeks" dad started to tell me.

"What week is she in?" I asked.

"She is a the end of the first week so will have to wait for eight more weeks before we can perform any tests." dad explained.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh ok" I said taking hold of her hand.

"Edward did anything happen a week ago when you were skiing before she hit her head?" dad asked. I thought about that day and what we did then it hit me.

"The only thing I can think of is I kissed her on the mouth." I told him looking down at my hands ashamed of myself, how could I be that selfish how could I make Bella an unwed mother? I was starting to shake, was I that self indulgent that I didn't even think of the consequences of kissing her.

"Edward breathe please, deep breath in... and now out. Edward you can not get a girl pregnant by just kissing there is a lot more involved in creating a baby. When its close to the time that you will be thinking of kids I will sit you down and explain it to you in full detail" dad said calmly.

"Really?" I asked not believing him as it had been drilled in to us that kissing led to bad things.

"Yes, really Edward" he said.


	22. Chapter 22

It was eight weeks later and I had only left her bedside for food and to keep clean.

"Edward it is time to do the paternity test would you like to stay with her while we do it ? It won't look pretty and it might look very scary but what we are going to do won't hurt either Bella or the baby." dad explained to me.

"I would like to stay please" I chose.

"That is fine, if for any reason you need to leave then just leave." dad said.

"Ok, thanks dad" I said and watched as he got a lot of things out of cupboards and draws placing them on a metal trolley that has wheels. He sat down on a chair that he could move with his feet.

"Edward we are going to start now once we have finished we will start to wake her." Dad told me I nodded to let him know that I heard him and I turned my back to him so that I wouldn't see what he was doing I started to caress Bella's face and hair. I must have lost track of time because I was startled when dad walked in to my line of sight to inject Bella's IV with the drug that was going to wake her safely.

"Dad should I tell her about the baby?" I asked him.

"Yes I think you will be the best one to tell her" dad answered.

It took two days for Bella to wake.

A/N I would like to point out to a reviewer... first that i would like to thank for your reviews.. in my stories anything can happen. in this story Edward and Bella have been brought up in a very sheltered house. they know nothing of sex or all things sexual. the fathers would not talk about sex until the day of marriage as in this story you only ever have one partner.

this is my fantasy not anyones reality... well it could be the virgin Mary's story but its not.


	23. Chapter 23

"Edward where am I?" she asked groggily.

"Hi beautiful, welcome back, did you have a good sleep? You are in the hospital you have been asleep for nine weeks." I informed her.

"What happened Edward the last thing I can remember is getting off the chair lift" Bella asked.

"Well I don't really know what happened but what I do know is that you skied into some trees and hit your head on a rock. There is something major to tell you, we don't know how it happened it just did." I stopped talking as I heard a knock on the door.

"Be right back bella" I said as I walked to the door and opened it a little bit, it was dad.

"Edward I have good news, well kinda, you are the father of Bella's child." dad informed me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really." Dad said pulling the door closed so I walked back to the chair beside Bella's bed.

"Ok where were we?" I asked to stunned from the news that I was going to become a father while still a virgin.

"You were about to tell me something major" Bella told me.

"Thats right we don't know it happened just that it did" I said placing a hand over her soon to be expanding belly.

"Isabella you are pregnant and I am the father of the child. We are both still virgins." I told her.

"I'm really pregnant with your child?" Bella asked placing a hand beside mine.


	24. Chapter 24

"Yes you are nine weeks pregnant. We have a choice we can tell the world about our immaculate conception child or the other choice it to say that we slept together and only our family will know the truth, as it is your body its your choice our family and I will follow your lead." I told her.

"Ok, Edward if we have had sex does that mean we can kiss again?" Bella asked.

"No, Bella kissing before marriage leads to babies and I would like to wait until we are married before we kiss again just like we should have." I informed her.

"So when are you going to ask me and when are we getting married?" she questioned me.

"Whoa hold your horses, yes I will ask you let me get you a ring and ask on my own time so that it is more special as you won't know when it is coming." I answered her.

"Edward does dad know about the baby?" Bells asked.

"Yes he knows as do Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and mum." I told her.

"Dad didn't hurt you did he?" She enquired starting to panic.

"Shhh baby no your dad did not hurt me as my dad explained that we were both still intact and nothing was going to change it for me until our wedding night and for you when you give birth to our child." I explained to her.

"Do you know when I can go home?" Bella asked.


	25. Chapter 25

"No but I can go and get dad because I don't think he has wandered very far incase you had a panic attack but you are so brave taking it in your stride. I love you Bella so much, let me go and get dad to find out when we can get you out of here." I told her placing a kiss on her cheek. I started to walk to the door but was stopped by Bella.

"Do you mean that?" Bella asked.

"Mean what angel?" I questioned.

"That you love me." she enquired.

"Yes I mean it with my whole heart, body and soul" I told her.

"I love you to Edward." she said.

"Ok let me get dad." I offered walking to the door I opened it to find dad leaning against the opposite wall just waiting.

"Hi dad she now knows everything, she has a question for you but it would be a huge help if she was in one more night." I told him and watched as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you needing to go and buy something?" He asked while his smirk got bigger.

"Yes dad." I said fighting to keep the smile off my face.

"Edward go talk to your mum and Charlie before you go shopping." dad suggested.

We both walked in and checked her obbs while I was standing next to her.

"Bella you will have to stay in tonight I might be able to get you out tomorrow but that depends on your test results. Edward your mum wants to see you very soon." Dad told both of us and he was giving me an easy out. I nodded my thanks and placed a soft kiss on Bella's cheek.

"Ok beautiful I will see you soon, I love you." I told her and would keep saying those words because I would not kiss her on the mouth.

I walked out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hi mum dad said to talk to you about rings, I would like to ask Bella to marry me soon, very soon." I told her sitting opposite her at the kitchen table. She stood up quickly.

"Stay there edward I will be back in a sec." Mum called back to me so I just stretched my legs out under the table and waited for mum to come back from wherever she went.

I sat up as she entered the room and she sat down beside me and held out a ring holder that held eight rings.

"Choose one of these they all have some family history." Mum told me handing over over the holder, I had a long look at each of them before I pointed to a Claddagh ring with an emerald heart.

"That is a good choice as that ring has been past down so many times we have lost count, but it was given to the first princess of Ireland from Brett the son of King Brian. The emerald has the meaning of preserving love as well as hope, and the saying goes give your lover an emerald to stay faithful to each other. The gold represents royalty" mum said. Now I knew the history behind it was the perfect ring for my wife, the love of my live and the mother of my children.

"Thank you mum this is perfect ring for Isabella." I told her giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek in thanks.

"You are very welcome, now don't wait too long before you ask that angel that is carrying my first grandchild." Mum said playfully.

" I won't now I have to go and talk to Charlie." I said walking out the front door.


	27. Chapter 27

I arrived back at the hospital where I knew that Charlie was hanging around as his other daughters were happy and healthy in our small house that is a one hour drive away. I found Charlie sitting in the cafeteria drinking coffee.

"Hello Charlie, would you mind if I spoke to you for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure Edward, take a seat. What's on your mind son" he questioned.

" I would like to ask you for both your blessing and Isabella's hand in marriage, Isabella will want for nothing as I have a trust fund that dad is allowing supervised access to. Isabella and my child and any other children should they come by immaculate conception or when we plan them will be looked after." I told him, looking him in the eye's.

"Do you plan on getting a job or going to college?" Charlie questioned me.

"Sir that would be up to Isabella as the interest alone will allow us to live a comfortable life for as long as we live. If she would like more children after this child then she would get as many children as she would like. But if she would like to go back to school then she can do that." I told him

"Then I give you her hand and my blessing." Charlie said standing up with his hand out with I took with no hesitation.

"Thank you sir." I told him shaking his hand firmly.


	28. Chapter 28

I walked into Isabella's room and her smile lit up the room.

"Hi baby how are you?" I asked walking beside her bed and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm better now that you are here." She said reaching up to pull my head down I just lowered my head waiting to see where she would kiss me, I was pleased with her when she turned my head at the last second, I chuckled in her ear.

"My cheeky minx I love you with my whole heart." I whispered in to her ear.

"I love you angel, your dad said that we can try our first ultrasound to possibly see our child." she told me excitedly.

"I can't wait baby." I told her kissing her cheek. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." We both called out and dad walked through the door dragging a portable ultrasound machine, plugging it into the wall.

"Ok you kids you ready to see your first child? Bella can you lift your shirt and lower your pants to reveal your hips please." Dad asked as he sat on the seat that was attached to the machine.

"This will be cold." He warned her just before he squirted the jelly like stuff on her lower tummy then he pulled out a wand like thing and started to move it over back and forth, he ummed and arred.

"Bella it is very confusing." He said reaching over to pick up a gown for Isabella to wear.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bella can you follow me we need to go into another room that has an internal probe." Dad told us leading us out of Isabella's room and through a series of doors and hallways until we reached the scan wing of the hospital and he led us in to it.

"Ok Bella I need you to take off you bottoms and put on the gown. Then please get on the bed with your head closest to the door, please." He requested and turned to fiddle with the computer and a long 12 inch probe which he placed a condom on it... yes I knew what they were.

"Ok Bella I need you to place your feet on the bed and flop your knees out. Please." dad requested and Bella did so.

"Dad won't that break her?" I asked worried.

"No Edward it won't, she will be intact for your wedding night." dad said.

"Oh good I was worried about that, thank you for asking Edward." Isabella said.

"Ok Bella I am going to start now you will feel pressure and movement, if it hurts at any time tell me and we will stop and take a break." dad told us.

"Ok I'm ready." Isabella said reaching out for my hand which I gave to her willingly.

"Isabella squeeze my hand as tight as you need to, you won't hurt me." I said to her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Isabella squeezed my hand as dad pushed the probe into her.


	30. Chapter 30

After a few tense minutes dad did things on the computer and the printer came to life next to me. He pulled the probe out of her and smiled.

"Ok Bella get dressed and go get something to eat, whatever smells good. When you're done call me and I will tell you how to find me then we can go home." dad told us.

"Why, is my baby ok what's wrong?" Isabella said starting to panic.

"Calm down Bella nothing is wrong everything is good this is just not the place to talk because the walls have ears and they can talk." Dad told us smiling as he walked past the printer he grabbed the stuff off it then walked out the door.

I handed Isabella her pants and threw away her gown.

"What are you hungry for?" I asked Isabella.

"Edward can we go to Mickey D's please I am craving a big mac with beetroot and a double cheeseburger." Isabella asked rubbing her belly.

"Sure Isabella lets call dad when we are at the entrance." I told her taking her hand and entwining our fingers and called dad to let him know that we were going to McDonalds down the road he told me that he would meet us there.

15 minutes later we were sitting enjoying our meal when Isabella spoke up.


	31. Chapter 31

"Edward is there a reason why you have stopped calling me Bella?" She asked looking very sad which broke my heart.

"I call you Isabella, it might seem stupid, but I kissed you as Bella and we got in this situation which I will never regret ever. But if I continued to call you Bella I would lose all will power and kiss you so hard and deep that you would still feel it a week later. So that is why I have started to call you Isabella and will continue until our wedding. I love you so much." I explained to her.

"I love you too, so much Edward if you need to call me Isabella so that it is less stress on you then, I'm ok with it." Isabella said smiling. Once we finished eating I stood up to throw our rubbish out and I saw dad walk in and up to the table where Isabella was sitting at. I joined them.

"Ok ready to go home and meet your child for the first time?" he asked.

"Yes please Carlisle." Isabella said standing up, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and ran towards the bathroom I started to follow her when dad stopped me.

"Edward you can't follow her as she is in the female restroom. I will go check on her in a few minutes if she hasn't come out." dad told me.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked with my eyes never moving from the location I last saw her.

"Edward it is just the beginning of morning sickness it is an everyday part of being pregnant" dad explained. Oh thank god she was ok, I looked up at dad as I had collapsed with worry.

"Dad please go and check on her I am so scared." I begged him.


	32. Chapter 32

"Ok Edward let me go talk to the manager." He said and I put my head in my hands again silently praying to god that she was ok.

"Edward it is ok, I am ok." I lifted my head and saw Isabella standing in front of me with her hand out waiting for me to take it which I did standing up I pulled her into a tight hug.

"God Isabella I was so worried." I said into her neck.

"Stay strong for me please if you need to break down then do so in the car, if you start crying now you will make me cry as well." She pleaded with me. I pulled my head away from her neck and glanced at her. I used my thumb to wipe away a tear that escaped from her sad eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded I grabbed her hand leading her out of McDonalds. At the car I opened the back door of the car and helped Isabella into the car, I shut the door and walked to the other side and got in.


	33. Chapter 33

-%%%- **chapter 33**

"Ok I will meet you in my office in five minutes" dad said walking away. I walked around the car and opened Isabella's door.

"Isabella are you hungry? I could make you something, anything." I asked her.

"Can you find some dry biscuits please." she requested.

"Sure" I said walking in to the kitchen and into the cupboard and I made her a plate of the biscuits and a few other dry snacks. I walked into the living room and found her watching an episode of '19 and counting : The Duggar Family' this was a perfect time to talk to Isabella about her wants.

"Isabella, uuumm how many kids do you want to have?" I asked her.

"I would like five or six would be a nice number, don't you think?" she offered.

"That sounds like a perfect number for us, what would you like to do after we have our six kids in terms of birth control?" I questioned.

"I want to go on it as soon as it is safe for the last child that we have." she told me.

"BELLA, EDWARD" dad called softly from his office. So I stood up offering my hand to her then we walked in to dads' office and sat down in the chairs that his guests used.

"Ok kids I discussed your scan with a colleague because I couldn't trust my eyes, your story is incredible as it is, and they confirmed my findings." he told us handing me a eight by ten photo face down. I turned it face up and saw three, four, five white little marks in a white circle.


	34. Chapter 34

"Say its true dad I won't believe unless you say its real" I begged of him I would look at him and then back at the photo then back at dad.

"We are having five children?" Isabella asked sounding like I felt.

"Yes Bella, Edward you are having five children." dad said sitting back in his chair.

"Dad would you mind if we talk alone?" I asked him.

"Not at all Edward, if you have any questions during your talk write them down I will discuss them all when you call me back in." dad said.

"Dad when you come back will you please bring mum with you when you do?" I asked him. then waited for the door to shut.

"Isabella do you have any questions you want to ask dad?" I questioned walking around the other side of the table sitting down in dads chair opening a blank word doc on Carlisle's laptop.

"When is the due date of our children? When will we be able to tell the gender of them? What do we need to do for the safe delivery of our children? How long will it take my body to heal? Which birthing method will be best?" she said as I typed up each question adding a few of my own, I typed up about bed rest and how will it affect the our schooling. Once I had all the questions ready I stood up and walked over to her.

"Isabella I am so happy thank you so much for giving us our children." I said to her.

"I love you Edward thank you for our children" Isabella said pulling my head down and was about to kiss me on the mouth but before our lips could touch I broke her hold.

"No Isabella, please no last time we kissed I got you pregnant with our five children. I am scared if we kiss again that we will get five more children its not that I won't love them the same as the first, it's that I don't think I will be able to handle ten at the one time. Please remember that I love you with everything that I am, I am unable to breath without you close by." I told her.

"I'm sorry Edward I won't try again until you are comfortable with it." Isabella said looking so sad.

"Oh baby I love you so much I am just so very scared this is a huge change for both of us. Lets sit down and talk about what we want." I suggested.

"Yes lets." Isabella said sitting down holding out her hand. I pulled the chairs closer and took her hand and weaved out fingers together.


	35. Chapter 35

"Ok what would you like to do about school?" I asked.

"I would like to go for as long as possible before I start to show and then maybe your dad could give me a note so that I could finish the year with the rest of my class." Isabella said.

"I'm sure dad can arrange that." I told her.

"Edward would you like any more kids after this five?" she asked.

"Honestly no not really. I think five is a good number like we discussed before." I told her.

"Isabella would you like a house close by in either Idaho Springs or Central City?" I questioned.

"I would be happy with either maybe a house with a minimum of 10 bedrooms a huge kitchen a theater room." She informed me.

"That sounds perfect Isabella" I told her.

"Do you want to get your dad so that we can get our baby questions answered?" Isabella asked.

"Sure" I said standing up walking to the door and walked into the kitchen as I heard voices coming from there.

"Hi mum and dad. Dad we have some questions for you to answer and we both would like to discuss our plans for our future." I told them and they both stood up following me into dads office where I grabbed the spare chair and placed it beside her chair she took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"What are your questions?" dad asked.

"They are on your computer just move the mouse." I told him and he did, we all watched him look over them.

"Those are well thought out questions." Dad said smiling at us looking proud as punch.


	36. Chapter 36

"Ok lets get started it looks like you conceived on the 13 of December so your due date will be the 20th of June 2014. We might be able to tell the genders of your children around the 18th of April I do say might as they might be too small or in the wrong position to see. Ok on to the next question the simple answer is tell me what you feel straight away nothing you tell me will be stupid or silly as one thing could mean a lot of things, and I will give you as many options as possible" dad said.

"I feel my belly flutter every now and then." Isabella said speaking up making dad smile.

"That would be your children moving around, ok back to the questions, only your body will know how long it will take to heal. I think we will go with a caesarean to birth your children. Bed rest will come and go depending on how Bella feels, and for your schooling Edward your's should not change unless it will benefit Bella's health and the health of your children, Bella we will be pulling you out of school and you can finish school by correspondence when that happens depends on how you are handling school and your pregnancy." dad said.

"Would it be best to move in to your house so that I am close to you and Edward during our pregnancy? Isabella asked looking down afraid that she overstepped the stay pure before marriage line. I didnt want to get my hopes up but please dad I would love to be able to wake up and see Isabella sitting at the dining table every morning and her being the last thing I saw before going to sleep each night.

"Yes Bella that would be best as this pregnancy might become a difficult one with in minutes, Edward you can make a pallet on her floor so that someone is with her at all times." dad said making my dream come true and improving it ten-fold.


	37. Chapter 37

Over the next week the Swans moved in to our house, all of them including Mr. Swan, as we had the bigger house that was closer to the local hospital and every one was able to get there own room except for Isabella and myself as we were sharing a bedroom.

Emmett and Jasper moved the futon form the sunroom into my bedroom so that I didn't have to sleep on the floor. The first night that Isabella slept in my room was a hard one as Isabella moaned like she was in pain. I watched her as she tossed and turned all of a sudden she sat upright gasping for air.

"Edward where are you Edward?" Isabella called for me with a voice saturated with absolute devastation, I flew to her side and knelt down beside her.

"What is wrong angel, are you in any pain?" I asked starting to panic.

"No I am not in any pain I just had a very distressing dream where you never asked me to marry you, then you stayed with me while I was pregnant and during the birth then once you saw the children you place a kiss on my forehead and then the next time I saw you it was two years later and you were carrying a baby that looked about three months old with your arm wrapped around a blonde girls waist. When you saw me pushing a pram full of our children you pointed at me and both of you laughed." She said the whole thing with sobs in between each word and tears running down her face with the look of repulsion from the intense suffering she faced in the dream and the desperation for me to tell her it was all a dream.


	38. Chapter 38

"Shh Isabella its ok I am here, I am yours, calm down for me please." I told her pulling her tight against my body I sent a text message to dad to come quick as Isabella was shaking and feeling hot.

A few minutes later dad slid in to the room looking us over he asked the same question I did so I told him what happened and he nodded that he understood what was going on to some extent he took out his stethoscope so that he could do his checks once he completed them all he asked her to swallow a tablet and she did never questioning him. I just rocked her until she fell asleep in my arms. I went to place her under the covers but her grip tightened it seemed even in her sleep she was afraid that I would leave her. I need to propose to her soon so that this fear would disappear for good.

"Edward" dad spoke snapping me back into the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Just lie down with her nothing but you will calm her." Dad told me and helped me get both of us into my bed I fell asleep quickly dreaming of the perfect way to ask her to become my wife.

When I next woke it was the morning I looked down at Isabella to see that she was still sleeping so I slowly rotated so that I was lying flat on my back I pulled Isabella along with me so that her head was resting over my heart. I placed my arm akimbo behind my head I started thinking about my life and how it had improved ever since I received her letter two and half years ago, we meet at the age of 16 we both have had two birthdays and are now 18, we have helped each other through the hard times that we faced and celebrated the good times. now we were going to have an instant family that dad was going to bring into this world on the same day I arrived.


	39. Chapter 39

I started to plan my day to the T, what I want to make for her breakfast and then what to next... Now that I knew what I was going to do today I slid out from under her and she started to whimper so I gave her my pillow to hold and cuddle. I stood by the bed and just looked down over my sleeping angel I took a deep breath and placed a light kiss on her forehead then left the room I entered the kitchen as I knew I would be able to make a decent breakfast because Isabella would sleep soundly for at least two hours.

I opened the fridge and rested my wrist on the top of the door and started to move things around collecting the things I wanted to use for Isabella's first breakfast made by me. I walked over to the appliance cupboard where I retrieved the waffle maker, the omelet maker that would cook them into heart shapes. I found the bowls and other utensils that I would need.

I started to make the mixture for the waffles, cupcakes, and omelet. an hour later I was starting to cook everything I was just placing the waffles and omelettes on to the warming rack when mum walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my God Edward what a mess, I hope this is for a good reason." mum said with glee in her voice.

"What why?" I asked looking around and seeing every single counter top was covered in batter, used spoons, unused spoons, bag of flour, broken egg shells and a few different varieties of sugar. There was also fresh fruit waiting to be cut up and dirty mixing bowls just to name a few things.

"Oops sorry mum but its for a good cause." I told her.

"And that would be?" she asked most likely knowing what I was about to say.

"Im going to ask her today and I want it to be perfect." I said paying attention to my feet.

"It's ok Edward I will clean this up for you as a gift to the both of you." mum said walking past ruffing my hair.

A/N

here you go those who wanted them married


	40. Chapter 40

"What do you have left?" mum asked.

"I don't have much, I just have to get the muffins out of the oven and cooled, cut the strawberries for the waffles, juice the oranges then I will just need to drizzle the chocolate over both the waffles and the muffins." I informed mum.

30 minutes later I was making my way up to my room with food for us to share.

I opened the door to see Isabella starting to stir awake. I placed the tray on to my desk and walked over to her, I began to gently wake her as the food would get cold.

"Wake up Isabella. I have brought you breakfast well brunch." I spoke softly to her and she blinked her eyes and she opened them so I could see her eyes that were the perfect match to my favourite colour. She arched her back and stretched out.

"Good morning Edward, what time is it and what smells so good?" she asked placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning Isabella, its about 10 am and that smell would be the food I cooked for you, which I will be feeding you unless you feel too uncomfortable being fed by me." I said unsure of her reaction.

" You cooked breakfast for me?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes I did." I responded.

"What did you cook?" Isabella questioned.


	41. Chapter 41

"Well we have two waffles with fresh strawberries and chocolate drizzled over both of them, then we have a egg, onion, mushroom omelette, we will finish with muffins they have a lump of molten nutella in the centre of them." I informed her.

"Whats first? I cant wait to enjoy them all. Thank you for breakfast." she told me arranging the pillows so that her back was supported.

I removed everything but the waffles and our drinks off the tray so that there was room to eat our waffles I didn't feed her but we did offer each other bites of the waffles. we continued to share our breakfast.

"Isabella can you please get dressed in warm clothes for me as I would like to take you to my safe haven where I would go to reread every single letter you sent to me when, I was there I would feel closer to you, I would talk to you about things when they became a challenge and to troublesome for me to handle on my own and I didn't feel comfortable talking to my family." I said to her looking down at my hands.

"Edward I'm glad I could help you solve your problems and know that I'm here to help you and this time I will talk back." she told me placing a kiss on my cheek then she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to her. I encircled her and after a bit I felt something push in to me, so I quickly broke the hold Isabella had on me.

"What was that?" I asked confused which made her giggle.

"That would be one of your children saying hello." she informed me.

"Really! Have they been moving much?" I asked.

"Just the past couple of days would you like to meet them?" she questioned. I started to nod emphatically before she had finished asking. She took my hand and placed it in one spot.

"Baby one" she said then moved my hand to another location.  
"Baby two" my hand moved again.  
"Baby three" then I was pushed to fourth spot.  
"Baby four, and finally" my hand was relocated to one final spot.  
"Baby five" she said.

"Thank you for introducing me to my children which one said hello?" I asked.

"That was your third child who is generally the most active." Isabella enlightened me.

After I kissed her cheek I collected some warm clothes for myself and I left the room to enter the guest bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.


	42. Chapter 42

I walked with Isabella to the huge rock that had built in natural steps and a very flat top, the rock would be about seven feet tall and close to six feet wide. I help Isabella on to the top of it and I had her stand while I placed a blanket down that would protect us from the cold snow that was coating everything in an innocent white covering that dusted everything we could see.

I sat down then pulled Isabella to sit in between my legs.

"I can see why you would come here to talk to me there are no man made sounds, its amazing thank you for sharing it with me" Isabella said happily, it was time.

"Isabella, you are my life, without you with me I find it hard to breathe. I love you with my mind, heart, body and soul, they all belong to you and will always be yours. Isabella Marie Swan will you say yes to becoming my wife" I asked her.

"Yes Edward I would love to become Mrs. Edward Cullen." She told me turning so that her legs were hanging over my left leg.

"Edward may I kiss you now please I would love to kiss my future husband." She asked shyly unknowing how I would react to her request as I had reacted negatively the last few times she asked or tried to kiss me. I cupped her face and very softly kissed her on her mouth for the first time in close to 80 days, I was in heaven her lips were so diaphanous and fit perfectly against mine I felt her tongue poke out and I just did what was pure instinct, I opened my mouth and invited her tongue into mine. We kissed like this for a while until Bella started to shiver.

"My beautiful Bella would you like your ring now?" I asked her and she nodded holding out her left hand for me to place her engagement ring on her fourth finger, which I did.

"Oh Edward its perfect, can you tell me about it does it have a meaning to it?" Bella asked her eyes never leaving it.

"It is a claddagh ring and this one has been past down so many times that we have lost count how many times it was passed down from the first princess off Ireland. There are three symbols that are the ring and they are the hands are for friendship the heart for love and the crown for loyalty." I informed her.


	43. Chapter 43

"Is there meaning behind the use of the gold and the emerald." Bella questioned.

"There is, the gold is to show that the person wearing the ring was apart of a royal family and the legend of the emerald is that if you give an emerald to the one you love you will stay faithful to each other. " I told her giving her a gentle kiss.

"Also there is meaning behind the the finger it is placed on and which way the heart faces." I said.

"So what does it tell other people with it on my left ring finger with the heart pointing away from me?" she asked.

"That means you are engaged, now still on that finger but with the heart pointing up the arm that signifies that the wearer is married. If the ring sits on the fourth finger on the right hand with the heart facing away from the body that means that they would be open to a relationship and if it - the heart - faces the body implies that the owner it is in a committed relationship and is not interested in looking for a new partner." I informed her.

"So when we get married you will rotate it for me?" she inquired.

"If you would allow me that honour then yes just before I give you your wedding ring I will rotate it for you and place it back on your finger facing the direction that will telegraph our new status." I told her giving her lots of little pecks as I now couldn't stop kissing her.

"Edward as much as I love you, I am cold can we go home please?" she begged me.

"Sure Bella" I said unhooking her legs and standing up, I assisted bella in standing and getting off the rock I left the blanket behind.


	44. Chapter 44

When we arrived home Bella was shaking like a puppy chihuahua so I sat her on the lounge pulling the blanket off the back of it and wrapped Bella up in it. Once she was comfy and slowly warming I walked over to the fireplace and started a roaring fire. I was watching the flames flicker because I was roused by feeling a blanket being placed on my back and I was pushed down so I was sitting on the ground. Bella then walked in front of me and I looked up at her as she nudged my legs apart so that she could sit in between my legs which she did so I pulled the blanket that she had arranged on my shoulders so that it was encircling both of us.

"Edward can we get married sooner rather than later?" Bella asked resting her head on my shoulder.

"Sure angel do you have a date in mind?" I asked.

"Do you think the 28th of march would be too soon, do you think we could have it organised by then?" she asked.

"In one month, I'm sure if you talk to mum she will be excited to help you plan it. Do you have any ideas for it.?" I enquired.

"I would like to invite my friends from school and yours. The colours I would like to use the colours brown and green in some way, I think a simple homey meal would be good and safe for our children." she told me.

"That sounds amazing, I cant wait for it. I love you so much Bella" I told her kissing her cheek.

"You both look very cozy" both of our heads snapped to the right where mum's voice came from.

"Yes we are, it was cold outside" Bella explained.

"Why were you out there it must be close to negative 10 out there?" mum said sounding very worried.

"Its ok mum we were only out there for 15 minutes, I took her to my favourite location and I asked her to marry me." I said smiling which made mum squeal.

"Congratulations Bella and I am going to assume you said yes?" mum assumed.


	45. Chapter 45

"Yes mum..." she said, and mum gasped with happiness as we all knew that mum wanted a daughter of her own but things never worked out the few times to adopt a girl and the last time cut too deeply for her to try again as the girl who was putting her newborn daughter up for adoption withdrew the offer two days shy of the grace period, the baby girl had been living with us for a month and a half, the child never got a name because mum was too afraid to name it and then lose it, mum and dad were going to have a naming ceremony the next weekend all of her friends were coming to celebrate the new addition but mum cancelled the party quickly. she lost her spark for a few weeks, I could see that with those two words coming out of my fiancé's mouth had just lit the spark ten fold.

" did say yes, would you like to join us to help us plan our wedding?" Bella questioned and mum squealed again.

"Yes I will be right back" mum said before she ran out of the room it was a few minutes later she came back in with her arms full. She sat beside us putting all of her things on the other side picking up a blank note pad.

"What ideas do you have?" mum asked her excitedly.

"Well so far we have the colours brown, green and white" she said looking at me as she had added a colour. I placed a kiss on her neck.

"Its ok Bella if I don't like something I will speak up and let you know." I told her.

"For the food we were thinking of a hearty meal that would warm you from the inside" Bella put forward.

"So a meaty stew to start with then spaghetti and for dessert" mum said.

"Can we have something fun like a chocolate fountain and a sundae bar?" I requested.

"Sure Edward, who would you like to invite to your wedding?" mum asked.


	46. Chapter 46

"We would like some of our friends from school and we would like to offer our brother and sisters the chance to bring ten friends each as well as family members." Bella answered her.

"So we need to plan for 100 people maximum to part take in your wedding celebration. Have you picked out a date for your wedding where I will get my first daughter?" mum asked happily.

"We are hoping if it could be done in time to get married on the 28th of March so you will only have to wait a month to get me as your daughter in law." Bella told mum.

"Oh Bella lose the 'in-law' bit you will become my daughter nothing less, and the 28th of march is a perfect date I can get everything organised by then. I will leave you in peace to enjoy your engagement and I will get started on the wedding. " mum informed us standing up collecting all the things she had brought with her. We never did find out what they were. I quickly stood up and ran to the blanket cupboard and found the one I was looking for so I could race back to my heart. I held out my hand for her to take which she did I picked up the thick blanket that we had been using and laid it out flat.

"On you go angel" I told Bella, I waited till she was sitting down and I went to stoke the fire adding a few logs to keep the fire going. Once I was happy with the fire I sat down next to my love pushing her so that she was laying on her back I covered us with the thinner blanket and I gave her soft chaste kisses which started to heat up as I wasn't going to hold back any more as we would be husband and wife in 29 days. I got lost in her rubbing her belly every now and then just enjoying making out with my future wife.

"I love you so much Bella." I told her not stopping giving her kisses.

"I cant wait to become your wife Edward, I love you." she said, reaching up and pulling me back to her mouth as I had gravitated to her neck and shoulders.


	47. Chapter 47

It was the day of our wedding we went slightly non traditional as we went together to buy the things that we need to. I helped her pick out her dress as well as the other dresses that were need for the wedding party.

I was standing at the altar waiting for the love of my life to walk toward me and become my wife. I looked around the church at my families hard work, we did a lot of it ourselves even though mum had hired a wedding planner. There was brown and green bunting along the aisle every thing had either green or brown or both. I watched with a small smile on my face as my brothers and my new sister walked towards me to stand in their allocated spots. Then the wedding march started and everything except for my bride to be disappeared, she was all I could see smell or hear.

Bella had to nudge me when it was my turn to say 'I do' as I was made speechless by her innocent beauty as I had only help pick the dress but wasn't allowed to see it on her. I was just staring at her the whole time when I noticed her arms come up and incircle my neck and pull me down so that she could kiss me as soon as our lips touched the world around me came back into focus.

"Please congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The priest said and the wedding guests applauded us.

I went back into a daze as we danced our first dance to Robert Pattinson's 'I'll Be Your Lover Too'.

Then the next thing to come to my attention was when we were cutting the cake and feeding each other. Both of us made sure to get the cake in the others mouth and no where else.

On our way up to our room Bella collapsed on the stairs I was able to catch her before she fell down the stairs I carried her back down the stairs.

"DAD, DAD COME QUICK SOMETHING HAPPENED!" I screamed at him and he came running.


	48. Chapter 48

"What happened Edward?" dad asked.

"I don't know she just fell down on the way up the stairs." I informed him.

"Did she hit her head or belly when she fell?" dad inquired.

"No I caught her before she hit the ground." I told him.

Bella is there pain anywhere?" he asked her brushing her hair away from her face, to both comfort and feel her temperature.

"My belly hurts" Bella moaned out.

"Ok baby girl anything else?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah I'm really tired and not hungry." she said with a groan and closed her eyes. He looked at me.

"How much did she eat today?" he asked.

"Not much at all what she did eat could fit on a side plate." I told him.

"Ok Edward take her up to bed and then let her rest, make sure her left side is close to the bed , I will get everything for her and we are going to have to move you both down to the ground floor. I will come up and talk to you in a bit. Bella can only leave the bed for bathroom things with assistance." dad said and I turned around and walked up to my room and placed my wife on our - yes it is our bed now - I move to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers down and gently moved Bella over making sure she was on her left side I tucked her in. I pulled over my comfy chair so that I was in arms reach of her.


	49. Chapter 49

It was two hours later dad walked into the room after knocking on the door he pulled the other chair over so that he could talk quietly to me while I watched over my new wife.

"Ok Edward with out examining her I can only have an educated guess is that if she did anything else today she would have risked her and your children's health. So step one is I will be pulling you both out of school because I don't see her staying in bed if you are not with her. I have all of the equipment to look after your children. when Bella wakes up we will take her down stairs to the room next to my office, which mum is setting up now, that will become your bedroom until they are born and healthy enough to survive outside of the hospital. your children will be born weighing anywhere between 1 lb. and 2.5 lb. so they will be in hospital until they pass five tests. as soon as we can we will have a look at your kids to see how they are growing" dad explained to me.

"Is there any more I should be doing for her?" I asked.

"Yes I will teach you how to take her temp so that you can take it whenever I need it and can't." dad said.

It was 12 hours later when Bella started to stir.

"Good morning angel how do you feel?" I asked her giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I feel well rested, why what happened?" she asked unsure.

"Baby you collapsed on the way up to our room. We will be moving to the guest bed on the ground floor. Are you hungry my new wife?" I asked her and watched her break out in a huge smile at her new status.


	50. Chapter 50

"Yes husband of mine, I am hungry" Bella said.

"Ok lets get you down stairs and find dad and food for you to eat" I told her.

I walked with her into the bathroom so that she could have a shower and do her morning stuff then I helped her get dressed. I carried her downstairs.

"Edward before you head in to the kitchen come with me now that Bella is awake. We need to check on the babies" dad called to me and I followed him into his office which had been transformed into a hospital suite, it now contains a special hospital bed that had rails, five NICU beds, and a lot if equipment that I couldn't name.

"Edward place her on to the bed please" dad requested so I put Bella on to the bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Ok as they are only 15 weeks old we might or might not be able to see their gender but you never know, Bella can you lift your top and lower your pants please" he asked and then started to move the external wand over her tummy. He was watching the monitor with serious concentration.

"Edward go get you mother for me please" he asked with panic evident in his voice. I gave my wife's hand a squeeze and the went to get mum.

"Mum come quick please dad needs you for something" I told her bouncing on the spot as I didn't like to be away from Bella during any of the procedures that she has. Mum quickly dropped everything and hurriedly walked with me in to the exam room. I sat down and took my wife's hand.

"Good darling come here and count for me I think I am counting wrong." dad said to mum who walked behind him so that she could see the screen. Mum looked at the monitor for a few minutes she would touch the screen all of a sudden she looked at both of us.

"What's wrong are our babies ok?" I asked starting to panic.


	51. Chapter 51

"Yes Edward the babies are ok, they are all ok, all six of them" mum stated.

"Six, how don't you mean five?" I asked starting to hyperventilate.

"Edward calm down angel let them explain" Bella said running her hands over my face trying to get me to relax and breathe.

"Angel take a deep breath for me" she requested and I did.

"Ok I'm here what do you mean dad, mum how is it possible to gain a baby?" I asked.

"Edward baby number six could have easily been hiding behind one of the other babies, it is known to happen more often than not." dad explained.

"I am not able to confirm it as it is too early, but I can tell you the genders of them if you would like" dad questioned us, I looked at Bella as it was her choice for us to find out or not.

"Please dad I would like to know what they are" Bella asked.

"Well I can tell you that baby one to three are girls and four and five are boys. Remember as they are very young they can be the other gender" dad informed.

"What about baby six?" I asked and dad chuckled.

"Well that baby is being shy and is showing me his backside so I can't see to inform you of its gender" dad said.

"Ok so as of now we have three girls, two boys and one unknown." Bella questioned.

"Yep and they all look healthy." dad informed us.


	52. Chapter 52

"I'm really getting hungry" my wife complained while I wiped the ultrasound goop off her belly.

"What do you feel like eating Bella" mum asked looking happy to be able to cater for someones every need as dad would have a coronary if Bella cooked her own food.

"I would like to try eggs and toast please" Bella requested.

"I can do that" mum said then gave dad a kiss on his neck and left the room.

After a few minutes I picked up my wife and took her into the kitchen and sat her at the small kitchen table that only sat four people at a time.

"Here you go Bella, enjoy" mum said placing a plate of the food my angel asked for, I was given a plate as well but mine had an addition of bacon.

"Thank you mum" I told her.

I started to eat but stopped as I saw Bella staring at my plate.

"Take what you want kitten" I told her with a smile, reaching out she took a slice of bacon and started to nibble on it like a cute little chipmunk. Once she finished that piece she took another, my babies must be craving salt.


	53. Chapter 53

"Mum can we get some more bacon mine seems to be disappearing faster than I can get to eat it." I said happily.

"Oh no Edward I am sorry I ate all your bacon, I didn't mean to please forgive me I can make some more you if you would like." Bella said looking so sad and guilty for eating my food. I took hold of her chin between my thumb and forefinger.

"Baby girl don't be sad sometimes you won't know what you want until its placed in front of you and our children will decide if they want what it provides for them." I told her.

"Ok Edward" she said with a smile and stole another piece of bacon that mum gave me, mum also gave my love a plate full so I stole one back the eggs and toast going cold as they were forgotten.

"I love you so much Bella" I told her placing a greasy kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Edward" she told me still being a chipmunk with the bacon.


	54. Chapter 54

It was now week 20 my wife is on semi permanent bed rest as her belly was huge and she was finding it hard to walk around she was doing everything under the sun to starve off cabin fever. She was also requesting some strange food, like baked beans and ice cream, and then there was the everyday food as bacon, she never stopped requesting it.

We were going to check on the kids and see if we could find out the genders of them all. I carried Bella into the room and placed her on to the table and dad started his exam after a few minutes he looked over at us.

"It looks like I was wrong I have a good view of all of them, as of now you have four boys and two girls" dad informed us.

The next day I started to look for a house somewhere close for us to live in. I found six that I liked and I gave my wife an info pack on each of the houses so that she could choose our house.

The house she picked had ten bedrooms, a formal and informal dining room, a living room and a room that would become an age appropriate games room. there was a fenced in heated swimming pool, a gym and other rooms.

"Edward" my wife called me from the bed so I quickly walked over to her and laid down beside her.

"What's wrong angel." I asked.

"As we are having six kids I don't think I would like any more kids after this lot what are your thoughts." she questioned me.


	55. Chapter 55

"I think I will be very happy with six children. But what if we only get one girl wouldn't you want another?" I asked her very interested in her answer.

"If we only get one then she will become the most protected princess of Colorado, that we will have to set some guidelines that will allow her to be a girl and do girly things with friends without a brother watching her every move." my wife said.

"Ok six it is then" I stated leaving no room for interpretation.

We talked more about our kids discussing the combinations of kids we could get and we knocked around ideas that we wanted for our house we settled on the colours of the kids rooms, the six rooms were all going to be painted a different colour, sky blue, tan, cream, mint green, pale yellow and a bright yellow. we are going to have the furniture in an accentuating colour.


	56. Chapter 56

It was now week 25 and we had brought the house, with everyones help it was now ready for us to move in, mum had taken a few photos of each room so that my wife could modify the locations of the objects in that particular room, sometimes only one thing was moved like a picture or sometimes the whole room got reorganised. this was the perfect way as it was less stress on Bella as this week was the correct due date as she was pregnant with sextuplets. But as we all wanted to try and give the kids more time inside of her growing stronger. It was amazing to watch her belly move when our children did anything from kicking to making perfect impressions of a foot or hand through her skin sometimes i could swear that one of my kids was going to come out of her that way just like what happened in the movie 'Alien'.

As Bella was now on full permanent bed rest she wasn't allow to leave our bed not even for showers or other bathroom things as dad said that gravity that would be placed on to her girly bits if she stood might bring about preterm labor. He had even arranged it so that she peed in a bag, myself or mum would give her sponge baths.

Dad walked in the room with the ultrasound machine.

"Good morning kids its time for another check on your babies, I will be mainly looking at their position and how each affects the other children. maybe we can look at the genders again." Dad said and started to run the wand over her belly. He pointed something on the screen a then turned it so that we could see our children.

"Ok this is why you are on bed rest see baby one girl is already in the birthing position, if you stood up you would go it into immediate labor and we don't want that to happen yet. The other kids are all getting into the correct locations as well it seems a total of five girls and one boy." dad said.


	57. Chapter 57

"So keep up the good work mum and we will be able to meet them in two weeks barring any complications" dad said then he left the room.

"Ok we have our house ready, Edward have you thought about clothes and diapers for them all?" my wife asked.

"No I haven't, would you like me to get others to go and get them clothes?" I asked her.

"Can we do it together via the internet please?" Bella begged.

"Shh kitten yes we can do that let me go and get my laptop and we will go shopping" I told her giving her a deep kiss, as I lost all my kissing inhibitions now would kiss my wife when ever I wanted to. I could tell she was loving the new me as every time I pulled back from kissing her, her smile was brighter than the sun. I was so happy that I could do something so simple to please my new wife.

I found dad as he was the last one to use my computer.

"Hi Dad, do you have my laptop we would like to buy some clothes and other things that our babies will need" I told him.

"Ok Edward I will go and get your computer and your mum and I would like to buy the first set of clothes for our first grandchildren" dad requested unsure of how I would react to his offer.

"Thank you dad that would be much appreciated" I told him and he went to get both his card and my laptop.

"Thanks dad" I told him and then walked in to our bedroom to find my wife sleeping peacefully she was so beautiful the epitome of motherhood. I just quietly placed the laptop on the bedside table and curled up beside my my sleeping kitten and fell asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

It was two hours later when Bella started to stir.

"Good morning Angel did you sleep well?" I asked her giving her a gentle kiss and she playfully nipped my nose.

"Edward I love you with my whole heart but if you dont feed me soon I will start to eat you, I am that hungry." she said with a growl.

"What would you like to eat tiger?" I asked giving her nose a nip.

"Bacon please can you send mum in please?" she asked sweetly I knew to get out quickly just by the tone of her voice I learnt that the hard way the first time as I didn't move fast enough for her, that time I stayed kissing her and she smacked me on the side of my head, then she told me that she wasn't playing and to get her bacon NOW.

So this time I didn't hesitate and walked out of the room to get her the food that she wanted and mum.

"Mum Bella is asking for you" I informed her and she went straight to our room to find out what my wife wanted. While I got to work on her bacon every time anyone would cook bacon they we always cooked two pounds as Bella could eat most of the two pounds and usually an hour after eating the hot bacon she would crave cold bacon.


	59. Chapter 59

It was the start of week 27 and it was the 17th of june we were three days away from the birth of our children the house was a beehive of activity. Everyone had got a lesson on the after birth care for the child that they were going to be looking after, Esme was going to receive baby one Emmett baby two, Rosalie baby three, Alice baby four, Jasper baby five and finally Charlie was going to get baby six.

It was the day, Bella had been feeling contractions all through the night and they were getting close together now the room had been set up and the NICU beds had their warmers on and were waiting for each child.

"Bella baby girl I think its time we are going to meet our kids in a few minutes" I told her helping her get out her clothes and picking her up I had draped a towel over her knowing that there would be need of access to both top and bottom of her body. I placed her on the bed and swapped the towel for a warm blanket.

"Ok, how far apart are your contractions?" dad asked looking at both of us.

"I think they are close to a minute apart" I told him and Bella groaned out fishing for my hand once she found it and squeezed hard which made me wince.

"Ok Bella its time. I am going to have a look to see how far you have dilated" dad explained lifting the blanket.

"Ok Bella the next contraction I would like you to take a deep breath and push with all your strength" dad said. Bella did as she bared down she gripped my hand so hard that I am sure she was leaving finger indents in my palm.

"Ok Bella one more push" she did as requested.

"Esme come here please" dad asked and mum stood beside him with a sterile towel ready.

"Ok lets welcome baby one" dad said then he helped the baby out.

"Baby one is a boy" he informed the room and Emmett said "yes" with a fist pump apparently there was a bet going on about the sex of the first child and Emmett had won it.

The next child came faster.

"Welcome baby two : boy"  
"Baby three : boy"  
"Baby four : boy'  
"Baby five : boy" dad said as each child arrived

"You are doing amazing baby, only one to go and you can have a rest" I told her giving her a kiss on her cheek as I was unable to kiss her on the mouth as she was panting.

"One last push Bella and your last baby will arrive" dad said and Bella pushed.

"Welcome baby six : girl" dad said proudly as he had successfully brought six healthy babies into the world.


	60. Chapter 60

After dad fixed up Bella she fell fast asleep. Dad went to check on each child to weigh and measure each one.

Baby one was 14.6 inches and 1.4 pounds  
Baby two was 14.9 in and 1.9 pounds  
Baby three was 14.5 in and 2.0 pounds  
Baby four was 14.10 in and 1.6 pounds  
Baby five was 14. 4 in and 1.5 pounds  
Baby six was 14 inches and 1.0 pound

Each of them were breathing nicely with no complications of any kind.

It was two hours later when the mother of my healthy children woke.

"Good morning angel would you like to meet you brand new babies?" I asked her.

"Sure, are they all ok?" she questioned.

"Yeah they are, we just need to give them names" I told her.

"Ok lets do this now" she said struggling to get off the bed so I helped her walk over to the first cot.

"Baby one boy" I informed her.

"Andrew Cullen" she responded, we repeated this for each child.

"Baby two boy"

"Brian Cullen"

"Baby three boy"

"Conner Cullen"

"Baby four boy"

"Derrick Cullen"

"Baby five boy"

"Eric Cullen"

"And finally baby six girl"

"Fedora Cullen"

"Those are perfect names" I told her giving her a deep kiss which she deepened.

A/N

people have complained that Carlisle was "stupid" for not knowing the sexes of the children but i was going off real life as i was having a sister the whole time my mother was pregnant but when "she" was due i had a brother instead... so yes doctors can be wrong and not correct every time.

if you don't like my stories then simply don't read them or write your own


End file.
